Why is life so fucking hard?
by Ice rose 111
Summary: Poor Amy was abused since the death of her father and still is abused. Will the autobots help patch her wounds or will she kill herself before that? Optimus/ Oc
1. Chapter 1

"GET YOUR ASS UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I heard my step mother yelled. Why me? It's bad enough that my dad is now dead and now I'm stuck with her! Help me lord! My name is Amy Rose Lee and no I'm not a Asian I'm a full blood American. I'm 16 and I have black hair which I dyed my ends blue, I have grey eyes for some odd reason and oh I'm emo and goth! Next couple of days I'm going to be 17 yay! Not. Anyways I got out of my bed and got out a shirt that says' I want die' on it and ripped jeans. I put on my gothic black shoes along with my blue goth choker. I grabbed my backpack and left. I put in my ear buds and I listen to my favorite rock band, Evanescence. Sometimes I wonder if the lead singer is my twin or my aunt. Cause I look like her!" Hey Amy," I heard Miko say.

"Sup?" I asked her. Well I must of got their just in time cause next thing I know there's a ALEIN ROBOT!" HOLY SHIT!" I yelled. Miko and Jack got on the bike while got into a Chevy Camro.(_ A/N they are pieces of crap trust me! Poor bee!)_ We came so close to being killed if it wasn't for the rock to open up! I saw other beings and well I kinda freaked out! '**_ IF YOUR FREAK LIKE ME WAVE YOUR FLAG YOUR BORN TO RISE ITS OUR TIME NOW TO COME IF YOUR FREAK LIKE ME!'_**Well that gave me looks. I shrugged and went to the green robot and I saw Miko already chewing his ear off. They do have ears right?!" Miko leave him be," I told her." What does your shirt say?" The green bit asked." 'I want to die' and what your name? I'm Amy?" I asked.

"Bulkhead," Bulkhead said. I felt footsteps of once again another robot." We are autonomous robotic organisms from a plant called Cybertron also know as autobots," said the blue robot. I rolled my eyes not wanting to hear this but whatever." Why are you here?" Jack asked." A fair question Jack. We are here because our plant is no more. Century's of civil war has killed Cybertron. We are also here for our life blood to autobots and decepticons called Energon," big bot explain. "Is there going to be a test?" Miko asked out of the blue. I felt someone grab my arm." How did you get these?" Miko asked. I didn't answer and look ahead of me." AMY ROSE LEE TELL ME HOW YOU GOT THOSE CUTS NOW!" Miko yelled.

"I did to myself ok. Happy now?" I asked her. I yanked my arm away from her not wanting to talk about it." As I was saying, we are here to protect your kind from our enemy's," big bot continued." What is your name wait better what's ALL yours names?" I asked." My name is Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots," Optimus said." The name is Arcee," said the blue femme." My name is Ratchet team medic," said the candy cane." Bulkhead," said my dear friend." _My name is Bumblebee!"_ the cute bot said." He said is name is Bumblebee" I said. They all are shocked." Take a picture it lasts longer," I snapped.

I walked away and started to sing a song which matches me real good.

**I took their smiles and I made them mine**

**I sold my soul just to hide the light**

**and I now see what Im really am**

**a thief, a whore, and a lair**

**I run to you (away from this hell)**

** Call out your name ( giving up, giving in)**

** I see you there( still you are)**

** Farther away**

** I'm numb to you- numb and deaf and blind**

** You give me all but the reason why?**

** I reach but I feel only air at night**

** Not you, not love, just nothing**

** I run to you (away from this hell)**

** Call out your name( giving up,giving in)**

** I see you there ( still you are)**

** Farther away**

** Try to forget you**

** But without you I feel nothing **

** Don't leave me here by myself I can't breath**

** I run to you( away from this hell)**

** Call out your name( giving up, giving in)**

** I see you there ( still you are)**

** Farther away**

** I run to you ( away from this hell)**

** Call out your name( giving up, giving in)**

** I see you there( still you are)**

** Farther away**

** Farther away**

** Farther away**

** Farther away**

** Farther away**

A stray tear fell from my eye. "They are children they would go squish if they get under our feet!" I heard Ratchet say. I walked into the main room and walked straight to Ratchet." Ratchet I have to tell you something important," I started," Fuck. You. Bitch." I also flipped him off. I got some claps and I bowed." We heard you sing. Do you really mean that?" Arcee asked me. "Well I have been abused since my dad was killed and I have been called a slut, bitch, whore, and many more names. These cuts I gave my self is because I WANT TO DIE I want to be with my dad again," I told her.

I got silence so I walked back to where I was before and sat down. I brought my knees to my chest and I fell asleep. Why is life so fucking hard? I'll never know till now that is.

** HELLO READERS DID YOU MISS ME? ANYWHO I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME( IF I DID THERE WOULD BE IRONHIDE INSTEAD OF ULTRA MAGNUS) THEY BELONG TO HASBRO BUT I DO OWN AMY. FARTHER AWAY BELONGS TO EVANESCENCE FROM THEIR ANYWHERE BUT HERE ALBUM. R&R**


	2. Say what now?

I woke up to Jack shaking me awake." Come on Optimus wants us in the main room," Jack said. I nodded my head and got up. I followed him into the main room and I guess Raf fears me because when I can into the room he hid behind Miko." So what the hell you want?" I asked." Treat him with respect girl," Ratchet warned me." I'm so scared of you," I said putting in a fake 'I'm so scared' look on." I called you in here Amy so I could assign you all guardians," Optimus started," Bulkhead you will be Miko's guardian. Bumblebee you will be Rafael's. Ratchet-" " Busy."" Arcee you will be Jacks guardian," Optimus said." Why the fuck does he get the cool one I mean what the hell?!" I yelled," I wanted Arcee to be my guardian motherfucker!"

Well they gave me looks. Ratchets being more deadly. "What?" I asked." And I will be YOUR guardian Amy," Optimus said. "Let's go already," I mumbled. Optimus transformed into a awesome looking Peterbuilt!(A/N I love those my self) I got in and not even 5 minutes I wanted to pull my hair out!" Can we listen to music?" I asked. Nothing! I got fucking nothing! I grabbed my iPod and put it on a most violent song I know. '_ BLOOD BLOOD PUMP BLOOD THROUGH MY VEINS SHUT YOUR DIRTY DIRTY MOUTH I WANT TI FEEL THE PAIN BLOOD BLOOD PUMP-'_ the sing cut off." What the fuck!" I yelled." We will not be listening to that," Optimus said. I crossed my arms not very happy at all. I feel like Sheldon Cooper from the Big Bang Theory!" We are here," Optimus said. I got out and slammed the door closed.

I went inside to see my mother asleep on the couch. I went to my room very quietly and grabbed my guitar and went on the roof. I just strummed a couple of cords and hummed my favorite song and it's a country song. Shocking right?! I stopped and looked at the stars remembering what my dad told me._ "If you need me just look at the stars and I'm there."_ look at the stars I did." I miss you daddy. Mother just beats me saying it's my fault that you are dead. I cut my self hopping I would just die so I could be with you. It didn't work. Why did you have to die? Why?" I asked. I felt my tears falling down my face but this time I really didn't care.

( Optimus P.O.V)

I feel bad for Amy. Just watching her leak is making my spark break. Why did her carrier do that to her because her sire is dead? I ignored all of my questions and went to recharge.

(Amy P.O.V)

I look at the stars one more time and I went back into the house. I put on a U.S Air Force shirt since it was my dad and shorts. I crawled into my bed and just lay there. It wasn't till 11:00 till I fell asleep which is an hour because Optimus brought me here at nine and we got here at 9:30. So yeah it took me some time to fall asleep. I woke up to a engine going off. OPTIMUS! I just remember he is here. I ran to my window since I have two. "Optimus shut the hell up! Your going to wake up my mother!" I whisper yelled at him." Hurry up and please put on clothes," Optimus said. Closed my window and got out a pink dress which had words on it such as' bitch, whore, slut'. It had more words on it but that's all I could remember. I also put on black leggings underneath the dress and I put on knee high 6- inch black heels.

I brushed and put my hair in to piggy tails. I put long black eyes shadow and eye liner and it went from my eyes down a couple inches. I grabbed my spiky purse and walked out to Optimus." What are you wearing may I ask?" Optimus asked." A dress," I replied. We got to base and I got out and went to the couch and sat down." By the Allspark!" I heard Ratchet yelled. What happen this time?


End file.
